


Prologue

by clockworkgirl221



Series: Tread Lightly Around The Fangirls [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fangirl Wars, M/M, TOTAL AND COMPLETE CRACK GUYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a private university, three factions of fangirls have been apart of daily life on campus for two years. </p><p>It is Eponine’s third year at this university, and just the beginning of unsettling competition between members of the Marius Fangirl League, the Enjolras Fangirl Union, and the Slash Fangirls.</p><p>This is total and complete crack.</p><p>Also, this is a first in a series. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the second season of Princess Tutu Abridged, mostly. You can start watching that [here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD57A52D7CFA4A188) if you're confused.
> 
> Only the prologue in a series of ~~unfortunate events~~ drabbles and one-shots about living on a campus with crazy fangirls. Should be fun.

Eponine groaned, slamming her alarm clock off.

“Ep?” called her roommate from downstairs.

‘Ugh, why is he even up?’ Eponine thought, squeezing her eyes so hard that she saw stars behind them.

She felt rough, artist’s hands take hers and pull her up. Her blankets moved off her shoulder, and she felt colder, and shuddered. “R…” she whined.

“Ep…” Grantaire whined back.

She opened her eyes, fixing her roommate with a cold stare.

He only giggled and let go of her hands, making her fall back onto the mattress. The fall woke her up. “I hope there is coffee in this waking up bargain,” Eponine said, throwing the blanket off her bed and stretching.

“I had a stupid 9 am class this morning,” replied Grantaire, handing her a mug from the bedside table where he had set it down earlier.

Eponine glanced at the clock and winced, “I forget. Fridays are the worst for you.”

“Everyday that I am sober is the worst,” Grantaire replied, “That’s why Friday nights are so special.”

They partook in their coffee for a few moments, Grantaire sitting on the edge of Eponine’s bed, and Eponine refusing to actually get out from the middle of it. “I am so glad that the writing program refuses to have Friday classes,” Eponine said, rubbing her chin.

“Art classes are all over the place,” Grantaire replied, wincing. “Remember last term, when I had a class that was at 8 to 10 in the morning, and then its studio hours were from 6 to 8 at night?”

Eponine laughed, “I missed you on Mondays and Wednesdays… Not to mention you left me to survive Enjolras’s wrath alone…”

Grantaire made a pained face, “Sorry.”

They drank in silence for a few moments before Grantaire elbowed his roommate, “By the way, how are things in the MFL?”

The MFL was the Marius Fangirl League. There were three main factions of fangirls at the school: The MFL, the EFU (the Enjolras Fangirl League), and the Slash Fans. Eponine was a deputy to the MFL Madame La Presidente, and went to the meetings of the Les Amis, a group of students who Marius and Enjolras were a big part of.

“Chaos,” Eponine said, “Ever since Cosette became Marius’s girlfriend last spring, we’ve had to double everyone’s watch duty.”

The Fangirls were pretty much there to fawn over their respective boys, as well as protect them from other girls, especially should either boy get a girlfriend or a boyfriend. The Slash Fangirls were there to fawn over potential slash pairings, as their name implied. Also to protect them, should the need arise. Courfeyrac and Jehan were in good hands, in that case.

“I like that you guys all got over your whining and are putting Cosette under your protection,” Grantaire said, smiling. “What about… your other duties?”

“I watch Courf and Jehan during the Les Amis,” Eponine replied. She was also part of the Slash Fangirls. For Grantaire’s sake, mostly. “I wish you would make a move on Enjy already, R…”

“Is the Slash Madamoiselle getting antsy?” Grantaire teased.

“I keep telling her Enjolras/Grantaire will be a thing, but everyone tells me that you would look better with Combeferre.”

Grantaire snorted, “Sorry. ‘Ferre and I are friends but…”

“That’s what I said!” Eponine said exasperatedly. She sobered a little and looked at her best friend for a moment, “There are factions, though…”

“Of course,” Grantaire replied. “Slash Fangirls have different ideas of what pairings look better, right?”

“I mean, with the MFL,” Eponine replied. “We’ve got two major factions now: those who like Cosette, and those who don’t.”

“I thought you had gotten over that? Or at least used to it?”

Eponine pulled her arms over her stomach, “I like Cosette. She’s really nice even though she has no head for the stuff the Les Amis do. She’s good for Marius. But there are others that say that, well, one of his own fanbase would be better…”

Grantaire shook his head, “It’s probably because of his fans that he started dating Cosette.”

Cosette was new as of Spring term the last year. The Fangirls had tried to get her to pick a side, but Marius has chosen her before she could make her choice. By dating Marius, that automatically made her a Marius Fangirl, but still…

Grantaire laughed, shaking his head and standing up, “This school is nuts.”

Eponine stood up and crossed to her wardrobe, “Says the boy who’s practically Monsieur Le President of the EFU.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> This is now a series of oneshots which you should definitely read in order.


End file.
